The Show
by foreveralurker
Summary: The Shinigami Academy put up a play based on Rukia's rescue, and Ichigo and Rukia are invited to the show! Just how much is this play true to actual event, I wonder...


**Disclaimer: None needed. I own BLEACH.**

**Okay no I don't. Just wanted to see how that feels to say.**

"A play?" The orange-haired Shinigami asked quizzically. "About us?"

Rukia could sense the disbelief in his voice. She had never expected it either, but apparently the Shinigami Academy had drawn inspiration from the chaotic scandal that had been her rescue from execution to create a theatrical adaptation. She had been at the Academy training new students when she found out about this, and they came up with the idea that she should definitely come to see the play. Oh, and she should totally bring Ichigo, who was of course the main character as she had seen from the poster. Her trainees insisted it would be an honor to them that the people who had lived the real story would see the show. With the students who had worked so hard giving her puppy-dog eyes, Rukia couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

"Well, yeah. I was kinda pressured into this, so if you would just come with me I would really appreciate it." Now if Ichigo said no, she would have to try to recreate the puppy-dog eyes those students gave her, so she hoped he would just accept it already.

"Wow, you are asking me more politely than usual – hey don't glare at me! I'm just telling the truth!"

Well it was true Rukia was being very polite, which meant she was desperate for his company. So Ichigo considered his options: on the one hand, if he went to the play, he could either be seen as a narcissistic prick who wanted to see a show about himself, or be swamped by fangirls asking tons of questions about his adventures (which had happened before). On the other hand, he hadn't have any alone time with Rukia in a long time, and to be honest, he kinda missed just the two of them hanging out together. Besides, while he was contemplating, Rukia was starting to give him some seriously effective puppy-dog eyes. So, scratching the back of his head, Ichigo said; "Fine, but you owe me big time."

-BREAK-

They chose to go in only after the lights had been dimmed and to sit at the very back to avoid attention, yet they still received what felt like thousands of stares and whispers.

"Great, all that effort and we still get noticed. Now everyone must think we are some kind of narcissistic egoists." Ichigo grumbled.

"It must be your fault we are noticed. Your hair is just too bright!" Rukia snickered.

"Well, I guess it must be my fault since it cannot be yours. You are so short no one would ever notice – DAMN IT RUKIA, THAT HURTS!"

"You have been cut and sliced everywhere and a light step on the foot makes you cry like that? Now shut up, the show's starting!"

-BREAK-

The first part of the play was about their meeting and Rukia's stay in the human world. It was UTTER AWKWARDNESS to Ichigo. Okay, so the writers couldn't have had much actual information about that period of time, but did they have to make him such a cheesy guy? The stage Ichigo was some perfect hero who kept declaring his mission to save all the innocents of the world, and together with stage Rukia they ran off into the sunset while killing hollows and spouting more cheesy lines. Ichigo flinched every time his character said something along the line of "and so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Substitute Shinigami", and he could hear Rukia trying to control her laughter next to him.

"Oh please, as if you were so perfect. You were just an idiot back then!" Rukia commented just loudly enough for Ichigo to hear.

"Oh shut up. And seriously, why does Soul Society just swing from one extreme to another? Back then they deemed me as some criminal about to destroy the very fabric of the world, and now this version?" Ichigo scowled.

"Hey, you should be glad things have changed since then. Besides, this version of you seems to be popular. Can't you hear the collective gasps the girls make every time you strike a pose?" There was that snicker from Rukia again, which was really starting to annoy Ichigo.

"Urg, just… whatever. Now quiet down and keep watching."

-BREAK-

The part when he arrived in Soul Society to save Rukia was closer to what actually happened, probably because the events had actually occurred here, and the writers could get more authentic information. Stage Ichigo was still cheesy, but it was more tolerable now, because Ichigo had to admit he actually said many of those lines while he was rescuing Rukia. "I have to save Rukia!" "I swore to my soul!" "Rukia saved my life so I owed her!" Seriously, Ichigo suspected there must be some listening device planted all around Soul Society, because this was getting creepy.

Rukia was quiet throughout this part. Ichigo sneaked a concerned look in her direction, as he was suddenly afraid watching this would bring back some unpleasant memories to her. Seeing her prison and execution stand again, and also seeing the cold arrogant prick that was the old Byakuya again could make hurtful feelings resurface.

But Rukia looked calm. And though it was faint, Ichigo saw something like a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Feeling his eyes on her, Rukia turned her head slightly in Ichigo's direction, and he quickly turned back to the play in front of him. But in that short moment that their eyes met, he could already confirm something.

Rukia WAS smiling.

-BREAK-

It was close to the end of the play. Rukia had been saved, and all the misunderstandings had been cleared. The writers did not focus much on Aizen, which was understandable, since expanding on that plotline would probably take another hour. Ichigo's legs and bottom were aching from sitting in one place for too long, and he was getting sleepy. However, something happened just a few moments later which shocked all the sleepiness from his eyes.

The Ichigo and Rukia on stage were kissing.

The scene had been about Rukia thanking Ichigo for saving her, and him thanking her back for saving him first. Then it just happened. Their characters were kissing.

OH. MY. GOSH.

People were turning back to stare at them again. Ichigo was already red to the ear. Rukia was trying her best to keep up a cool calm Kuchiki face, but she was getting red too. Before the curtain even closed, they had both sneaked out of the theatre to avoid any further embarrassment or unnecessary questions. It was the wise thing to do too, because the audience was just dying to interview the real life inspiration for the play.

-BREAK-

They were never going to talk about that scene again. EVER.

But they had to talk about something. They still had a long way to walk back together, and the silence was filled with so much tension it was suffocating. So, Ichigo cleared his throat and asked,

"So, what did you think of the play?"

Damn. He had just decided to never mention this again, and now he just blurted it out? Real smart. Gold medal for topic picking. His name would forever be engraved in the hall of smooth talkers.

"Huh? Erm… it was… some parts were really interesting. Like how you were portrayed as such a perfect prince!"

Thank god for Rukia. She was avoiding the more… awkward parts, and decided to tease him instead. Now Ichigo just had to play along. At least bickering was familiar territory.

"Hey, what about you? They wrote you as some perfect angel, while back then you beat me up all the time!"

"Don't exaggerate! I did not hit you all the time, only when you were being an idiot! Oh wait, then maybe it WAS all the time!"

Rukia laughed, and the tension dissipated. The atmosphere was so good now, it suddenly felt like it wouldn't be too awkward even if they talked about the show. Looking at Rukia's laughing face, a question Ichigo had wanted to ask since he had been in the theatre popped up again.

"Hey Rukia, were you upset when you watch the play?" He asked hesitantly. "I mean, watching your execution and Byakuya trying to kill you… Was it hard?"

Rukia stopped walking, looked up in the direction of the hill where she was almost executed and drew a deep breath. There was that soft smile tugging at her lips again.

"No." She said softly, almost like a whisper."I wasn't. I mean, I guess I could have been, but… watching it just made me realize how everything is so much better now. It feels like being able to tell my past self "hey, everything will get better", you know?"

Ichigo stared at her intently. Her smile was broader now, and she looked genuinely happy. It gave Ichigo a warm feeling in his stomach.

"I didn't die," she continued, "I mended my relationship with Renji and Nii-sama, and most importantly, I realized I still had reasons to live for." She looked at him. "And it was all thanks to you, Ichigo."

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. They bore into Ichigo's eyes, rendering him speechless, unable to form a reply. Watching him stammering to form words, Rukia let out a small laugh and started walking again.

"Anyway, it's getting late. So stop standing there gaping like a fish and let's go!"

"Rukia."

Apparently the "fish" had found his voice again. He was going to say something, and he had to say it now before his courage wore off.

"About the end of that play…"

Ichigo could already see Rukia flinch. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. But no, he was committed - he was going to finish this conversation, and he would have no regrets.

"Apparently, the playwrights thought the circumstances we went through could result in romance didn't they? And… people all around Soul Society have been talking about rumors about us too, probably because of the same reason."

Rukia was staring at him, waiting to see where this was going. Her violet eyes were really startling; it made him even more nervous. But at least she wasn't interrupting him, or else he would be too flustered to make any sense.

"So, what I'm trying to say is… I mean, we have the right conditions to, you know, fall in love, but it cannot be assumed either because it still depends on our own feelings doesn't it? So… I'm asking… whether you would ever, you know, have feelings f-for me?"

He kind of stammered the last part, which should be embarrassing. But to hell with it, he had said everything, and all he can do is hold his breath and wait for Rukia's answer. After a few very long seconds, Rukia opened her mouth and started to speak.

"What do you mean people all over Soul Society are talking about us?"

Damn.

She had to break the mood like that. And along with it broke Ichigo's attempt to stay as calm as possible. He was just so damn flustered now.

"What? Are you serious? I was asking that… then you… I mean… I was…"

"Yes."

That one syllable suddenly made the world stand still. Ichigo stared at Rukia.

"What question was that "yes" the answer for?"

"You know."

The next few seconds were a blur. Ichigo had closed the distance between them in a flash, and the next thing he knew, his lips were on hers. If the playwrights had been right about the time when this kiss should have happened, then this is a hell overdue kiss. But that only made it even more magical.

The moonlight shone on the two people who had finally admitted their feelings. But, this sure will be a very funny story to tell about how the stage versions of themselves got to kiss before they did.

**A.N. HI everyone, this is my first fic! I kinda suck at endings, so I hope this one was at least acceptable! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
